


Please Restrain Your Child Miss

by mckendie



Series: Planes Tend To Spark Relationships [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babies ar Annoying, Charles is helpful, Charles is mysterious, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Huge Nerd, Erik is completely done with this plane ride, F/F, F/M, Liquid Eyeliner, M/M, Raven made this awkward, the once and future king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckendie/pseuds/mckendie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children are loud and annoying, and, thankfully, the random guy next to Erik has a dual headphone jack, and is listening to Erik's favorite book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Restrain Your Child Miss

**Author's Note:**

> This is also known as 'strangers on a plane are sharing earbuds for some reason and wow u have good taste' AU

Erik tugged on his hair painfully and dragged his hands down his face with a sigh for probably the hundreth time since bording his _six hour_ long plane ride. They, apparently weren't even a quarter of the way into the flight, and the baby an aisle over was crying ceaselessly, and didn't appear to be anywhere near stopping.

As Erik contemplated jumping out of the plane so he wouldn't have to here the baby anymore the man next to him tapped his shoulder.

He had taken off his headphones, which had been on the whole ride and casually lifted another pair of headphones.

"I have a dual headphone jack if you'd like."

Without a second thought Erik had accepted his offer and helped the man plug both headphones in. Thankful for the absence of the baby's wailing it took him a moment to recognize what was playing. It was an audiobook.

And by the sound of it, one of Erik's all time favorites.

So the two sat in silence, listening to Neville Jason tell the story of _The Once and Future King._

The man was almost finished with the book already, so it only took an hour more to complete.

When the last words of the book played the man across from Erik tugged off his headphones with a huge grin.

"Did you like the book?" He asked, an excited smile on his face.

"Well," Erik paused for a moment, acting like he was thinking, "seeing as it's one of my favorite books I've every read I'm inclined to say that, yes, I did enjoy the book."

The man's eyes lit up.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed to life as the pilot asked the passengers to kindly buckle up as they began their descent.

Guess it hadn't been just an hour.

The guy frowned as he buckled up, and he shuffled through his pockets desperately before pulling out liquid eyeliner. His eyebrows drew together like he had no idea what it was before shrugging and muttering, "damn you Raven."

He grabbed Erik's arm and in neat handwriting left nine numbers and a small, cursive, ' _Xavier_ ' underneath.

By the time he was done (having spent most of the time trying to open it) they were landed and disembarking.

Before Xavier walked away he set his and on Erik's shoulder with a smile. "Let's meet for coffee and chess one day," he said, before disappearing into the horde of people scrambling off the plane.

Erik automatically saved his number under 'Xavier', the only 'x' in his contacts and glanced back at the swarming mass of passengers.

He'd have to remember to text him.


End file.
